The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
In recent years, various electronic components have been proposed and come into practical use, and higher performance is required for those components. For example, applications for backlights of liquid crystal displays and for general lighting, appearance is highly valued, and there have been high demands for further thinner type and downsizing of the light emitting device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-114863 discloses a light emitting device in which a secondary lens is combined with an LED. Thus, light can be dispersed uniformly in a short irradiating distance, allowing for a reduction in the thickness of the device.